


Reassurance

by ResonantCrimson



Category: Baten Kaitos, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda crack pairing?, M/M, Romance, idc I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24012703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResonantCrimson/pseuds/ResonantCrimson
Summary: Everyone has dark thoughts, Kalas more than most. But with Link by his side, he knows he'll be able to face them.
Relationships: Kalas (Baten Kaitos)/Link (Legend of Zelda)





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> So uh... I'm back with the crossovers. I can never stay away from them for too long lmao.
> 
> I remember reading a fic for these two _years_ ago, but it never finished and it made me a sad potat. So I thought I'd fix it by writing more for them. o3o I think I'll have to do even more for this ship whoops.
> 
> And Kalas gets around lmao. This is my third pairing I have with him and they're all crossovers. What can I say, I love this jerk. XD

Link was elegant. Graceful. Yet also deadly.

Kalas couldn’t help but watch him as he slashed at training dummies with every bit of elegant, graceful deadliness. He pitied anyone who was met with the other end of his Master Sword. They certainly wouldn’t last long.

He knew Link went through a lot in his years. Fighting enemy after enemy, saving the world from Ganondorft time and again, being reincarnated in different lives just so he could topple Hyrule’s biggest threat for the umpteeth time; the stress of everything had to get to him. 

Kalas wasn’t as strong as Hyrule’s savior. He couldn’t imagine fighting the same enemy over, and over, and over again, in different lives. To be fair, Link spoke of never remembering his previous lives - he only knew of it by reading books on Hyrulian legends. 

Still, even though Kalas was battle worn like Link was, he knows the blond has been through so much more. Sure, Kalas may have succumbed to evil and had to be saved from his friends, but that held a mere spark to the trials Link overcame.

Link finishes slashing up the unfortunate training dummies and turns to Kalas, a tiny smile curling his lip. He approaches the other swordsman, looking up at him with a hint of amusement glimmering in blue eyes.

“What?”

The Hylian doesn’t answer Kalas’ inquiry. Instead, he places a hand on his arm, letting his touch linger there. Kalas blinks, cheeks darkening, as Link simply keeps his hand there.

“Everything okay?” Kalas can’t help but ask, covering Link’s hand with his own. Link nods, a soft exhale leaving his lips, as he leans closer, their faces centimeters apart. “Um, hey--”

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?”

Link comes closer, their lips a hair’s breadth apart. “You… always seem so distant.”

“Oh.” Kalas forces a smile. “Nah, it’s fine. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Link doesn’t seem convinced. His hand wraps around the nape of Kalas’ neck; he could strangle him if he so chose. But he doesn’t. His hand simply rests there, warmth seeping in the latter’s skin. “I care for you,” the Hylian says plainly. “And I want to know what’s bothering you.”

“...It’s really nothing…” Kalas murmurs, flicking his gaze away. He couldn’t stare in those stupidly sincere eyes. They always find a way to draw him in. “Honestly.”

“I’m not convinced,” Link utters, tightening his grip on Kalas’ neck while his other hand grips the other’s. “People have always told me I can read them better than most. You’re no exception.”

“Heh… is that a Hylian thing?”

“Perhaps.”

Kalas sighs. “I told you how I fell to evil before, right?”

“You did.”

“I just… think about it. A lot. Way more than what’s likely healthy,” Kalas admits, still not looking at Link. “I hate that I put my friends through so much just so they could save my worthless ass.”

The hand on his neck tightens as well as the one clasping his hand. “You are not worthless,” Link breathes, and Kalas swears he hears a hint of anger in his voice. “Everyone makes mistakes.”

“...But to fall to an evil god?”

“You were grieving in your own way. There’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.” The hand holding his lets go so it can turn his face to face the Hylian. “I, for one, am glad you came to Hyrule.”

“You might be the only one,” Kalas jokes, but it falls flat. Link gazes upon him, eyes burning with something Kalas can’t quite place. “But… if it means anything, I’m glad I came here too.”

“It does.”

The pair look at each other before Link closes the distance between their mouths. Their lips touch and it fuels a fire deep within Kalas he thought would never ignite again. He wraps his arms around Link, holding his lithe frame closer as he chases his lips, Link’s own arms securing around his shoulders and holding on.

Kalas never imagined he would find someone after what he did. Yeah, he did date Xelha for a while before they split on mutual terms, but he never imagined he would find this kind of spark with anyone.

Link pulls away to rest his head against Kalas’ chest, and Kalas smiles softly, tightening his grasp on the Hylian.

He would stop at nothing to protect this man within his embrace. Link showed him the world can be beautiful and Kalas never wanted to be without him again.

Deep down, he knows Link feels the same.


End file.
